The conversion of sea water to fresh water is presently performed by distillation or reverse osmosis processes. These processes are expensive at least because they require large amounts of energy to heat water for distillation or to pump water through membranes. Attempts have been made to use naturally occurring forces to augment at least part of these processes and to offset the cost of operating such systems. While the use of alternative energy sources to reduce the cost of the process of generating and delivering fresh water is a promising endeavor, current processes of generating and delivering fresh water to market are still expensive.